Taunts
---- Taunts are a feature that allows your character to perform a gesture. Taunts can be performed by pressing G on your keyboard, or by pressing the 'Taunt' button on tablet. Looped taunts can be stopped by pressing G again. ---- Normal Taunts Taunts that can be bought in the shop at anytime. Background will be light blue. Beatit.gif|Beat It (900 Store Points) (Created by PlagueDolphin) 8e59e2673fa9d975145a65337fa580b8.gif|Best Mates (1100 Store Points) (Created by 8eeni) Boogie down.gif|Boogie Down (1500 Store Points) (Created by PlagueDolphin) Breakdance.gif|Breakdance (800 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Breakdown.gif|Breakdown (700 Store Points) (Created by ammar104) CaramelldansenGIF.gif|Caramelldansen (700 Store Points) (Created by Flatnet) 1f416123bf77106d70c5f296f324830f.gif|Carlton (1000 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Casey.gif|Casey (2000 Store Points) (Created by Radalkcor) FallGIF.gif|Cartoony Fall (200 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) ChefTaunt.gif|Chef (400 Store Points) (Created by Odd_s) chuckle.gif|Chuckle (100 Store Points) (Created by KeelerBot) chirumiru.gif|Chirumiru (800 Store Points) (Created by superiorToYourMayo) closecalll.gif|Close Call (300 Store Points) (Created by Flatnet) ClubPenguinGIF.gif|Club Penguin (2000 Store Points) (Created by ???) Crazy legs.gif|Crazy Legs (800 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) Civilian.png|Civilian (3500 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) 898c4aa36dda09904ab4d91da90f3ced.gif|Dance Potion (2000 Store Points) (Created by Roblox) Death.gif|Death (1300 Store Points) (Created by 8eeni) DiscoFeverGIF.gif|Disco Fever (300 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) ElectroShuffle.gif|Electro Shuffle (800 Store Points) (Created by BlockBuilder508) facePalm.gif|Facepalm (200 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Flip.gif|Flip (500 Store Points) (Created by 8eeni) FlippinEpic.gif|Flippin' Epic (1000 Store Points) (Created by mattgrant) Flipping happy.gif|Flippin' Happy (500 Store Points) (Created by Kimdoesroblox) Freestylin.gif|Freestylin (1500 Store Points) (Created by BlockBuilder508) Funk.gif|Funk (1500 Store Points) (Created by PlagueDolphin) GoAnimate.gif|GoAnimate Dance (777 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) HeadSpin.gif|Head Spin (500 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) Hoops.gif|Hoops (1000 Store Points) (Created by ???) JackDab.gif|Jacksfilms Dab (777 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Kazotky_Kick.gif|Kazotsky Kick (1000 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) KickingIt.gif|Kickin' It (800 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) TakeTheLFromFortniteBattleRoyale.gif|L (1500 Store Points) (Created by mattgrant) LaSeconde.gif|LaSeconde (800 Store Points) (Created by superiorToYourMayo) LaughGIF.gif|Laugh (350 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) LuckyLucianoTaunt.png|Lucky Luciano (777 Store Points) (Created by a_tophat) Mannrobics.gif|ManRobics (900 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) Menacing1.png|Menacing 1 (1500 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) Menacing2.png|Menacing 2 (1500 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) Menacing3.png|Menacing 3 (1500 Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) OrangeJustice.gif|Orange Justice (3000 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Peaceful.gif|Peaceful (600 Store Points) (Created by Mikk458m) Poisoned.gif|Poisoned (1500 Store Points) (Created by mattgrant) Posedown.gif|Posedown (800 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Retro.gif|Retro (1000 Store Points) (Created by PlagueDolphin) Roar.gif|Primal Roar (400 Store Points) (Created by Kimdoesroblox) RobotGIF.gif|Robot (250 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Salute.gif|Salute (200 Store Points) (Created by 8eeni) ShootDance.gif|Shoot Dance (600 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) ShowYourself.gif|Show Yourself (300 Store Points) (Created by Flatnet) ShuffleTruffle.gif|Shuffle Truffle (700 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Shrug.gif|Shrug (200 Store Points) (Created by Greeism) Solaire.gif|Solaire (500 Store Points) (Created by tonygubs) Spin.gif|Spin (300 Store Points) (Created by Kimdoesroblox) Star power.gif|Star Power (1500 Store Points) (Created by Radalkcor) True heart.gif|True Heart (800 Store Points) (Created by PlagueDolphin) Unamused.gif|Unamused (300 Store Points) (Created by ammar104) WessTaunt.gif|Wess (1000 Store Points) (Created by ProductionTakeTwo) Work it out.gif|Work it Out (800 Store Points) (Created by Radalkcor) Special Taunts Taunts that are exclusive to certain players, previously obtainable for a limited time or can be obtained by earning a badge. Background colour will be dark blue. Help.png|Dab (Was 50 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) Spin.png|Spin (Was 50 Store Points) (Created by DewTie) Missing.png|Summon (Summer 2017) (Created by redmiint8) tpose.png|T-Pose (Was 5000 Store Points) (Created by redmiint8) Win.gif|Win (Winner Badge) (Created by Flatnet) Limited Taunts Taunts that can be bought with tokens or store points. Are available for limited time-frames. Background colour will be light green. BodyRock.gif|Body Rock (77 Store Points) (Created by awesomely_y) Fave.png|Fave (777 Store Points) (Created by ProductionTakeTwo) HatKid.gif|Hat Kid (77 Store Points) (Created by Trangoe) Monster mash.png|Monster Mash (200 Tokens) (Created by Roblox) Thriller.gif|Thriller (100 Tokens) (Created by ammar104) ???|Zombie (FREE) (Created by ???) Removed Taunts Taunts that were removed from RBLXWare entirely. Sdewwvra.gif|Slip (??? Store Points) (Created by ???) Meditate.gif|Meditate (??? Store Points) (Created by ???) Zany.gif|Zany (??? Store Points) (Created by woopercooper) DanceTherapy.gif|Dance Therapy (1500 Store Points) (Created by ???) Poplock.gif|Poplock (1000 Store Points) (Created by ???) Category:Browse Category:In-Game